


A time to relish

by orphan_account



Series: Getting to Tomorrow [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is in absolutely no hurry to return to space after that last adrenaline-filled, high stress mess of a mission. Right now, he's content where he is, lounging on a comfortable warm bed in his apartment on Earth, all wrapped up in a stunningly gorgeous bedmate."</p><p>Jim and Khan and indulgent lazy morning sex. That's it, that's the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A time to relish

Pale morning light suffuses through his eyelids. Warm, regular puffs of breath stir the hair at the nape of his neck, miles of warm skin draped behind him. A strong arm around his waist holds him close, long legs tangle with his own under the sheets.

Jim smiles.

It is the first day of shore leave for the crew of the  _USS Enterprise,_ after a particularly difficult mission that left them all mentally and physically worn out.

For once, even Jim is glad for the break. He is in absolutely no hurry to return to space after that last adrenaline-filled, high stress mess of a mission. Right now, he's content where he is, lounging on a comfortable warm bed in his apartment on Earth, all wrapped up in a stunningly gorgeous bedmate.

He turns within the cage of the arms holding him so he can lie face-to-face with said stunningly gorgeous bedmate. The other man is obviously awake (was probably brought to consciousness by the subtle changes in the pattern of Jim's breathing and heartbeats when he floated to wakefulness), but he seems content to lie immobile for now, eyes closed and body curled comfortably in the warm cocoon they've made under the sheets. Jim leans forward till his lips brush just-so against that impossibly lovely mouth, and he feels them curl under his own in the slightest of smiles.

“Good morning,” Jim murmurs, tracing the contours of the upturned mouth with his own. Khan hums, a sleepy rumble of a sound, stretching his spine in a lazy curve, warm skin sliding against Jim's in a delicious play of sensation. 

“You don’t have to report to Starfleet for four hours yet,” that  _voice_  says, sleep-rough and so deliciously fuckable. “You should go back to sleep. That mission took a lot out of you, your body needs rest.”

“That's not all my body needs,” Jim replies, lascivious grin punctuated by a lazy roll of his hips against Khan's. “In fact, it has something specific it’d like _very_ much right about now.”

He's more than half-hard already, but who can blame him? The mission was a whole three weeks out in space, far away from his ridiculously hot lover, and last night he'd been too tired to do more than rut mindlessly till they both came. This morning, well-rested and relaxed, it is not as urgent.

This morning, he can take his time to _savor_ it like he wants.

Those verdigris eyes finally open, half-lidded and irises so _blue_ today, pupils already starting to dilate. The pale skin takes on a silvery luminescence in the grey-dawn light and strands of midnight black hair, normally so perfectly groomed, fall disarrayed against a high cheekbone. A bolt of arousal shoots through Jim, so strong it turns him breathless from sheer  _want_. He's all the way hard now.

“And what is that ‘something specific’, _Captain_?” Khan’s voice lilts in a mocking purr around the title, like it always has from the very first time they met. But now, the mocking cadence is fond, and the deep voice infuses a sinful dark note beneath it all that sends a shiver of lust zinging up Jim’s spine every time, turning the innocent word into something downright _dirty_.

In one smooth roll, Jim pushes Khan onto his back and climbs on top of him, naked thighs bracketing equally naked hips, his balls resting against where Khan is sporting an impressive erection himself. Jim grinds once slightly, teasingly, and feels smug satisfaction at the way Khan’s eyes flutter closed for a second, flushed-red lips parting on a wordless gasp. Those long fingered hands that can crush a skull come up to clutch gently at Jim’s thighs.

Jim leans forward till he’s draped fully over the warm, pliant body beneath him, feels the hard muscles covered by gossamer-soft skin that can take on a platoon without the slightest bruise. Jim loves him, this amazing paradox of a man who is somehow strangely, unbelievably _his_.

His lips brush the tempting shell of Khan’s left ear and he takes it inside his mouth, bites it. Khan lets out the softest of growls and his grip on Jim’s thighs tighten briefly; Jim will have lovely finger-shaped bruises later.

“First, I’m going to kiss every inch of you bit by bit,” he whispers, rubbing his stubbled jaw against cheekbones that seem sharp enough to cut skin.  He moves down the beautiful body, leaving an open-mouthed wet trail of kisses and bites. When he reaches the nipples, he takes one in his mouth and laves his tongue over the hardened nub, groaning slightly at the spasm Khan gives beneath him, pushing hard against his cock. He pulls back. “Easy there, Mr. Singh. I’m just getting started.”

Khan gives him a murderous glare that just doesn’t work as well aroused, with cheeks high-flushed and disheveled hair, breathing just slightly elevated and pupils fully blown. Jim grins cheekily back, reaches up to press two fingers against those plush lips. They part readily, taking his fingers in deep, eyes fixed with a deadly focus on Jim that’d unnerve lesser men. It just turns Jim on even more.  

And honestly, he can’t think of a better way to go.

He leans down again, laves over the other nipple, tongue and a hint of teeth. Khan growls again, hips pushing up even harder. Jim pushes back just once before lifting up on his knees, putting distance between their hips.

“And then,” he continues his path down the mouth-watering abdomen, flat and hard under his touch and tongue. “I’ll follow the happy trail all the way to the treasure.”

Khan snorts above him, lifting his mouth off Jim’s fingers. “Jim, _really_.”

“Hey you have no idea what a treasure your cock is,” Jim says honestly, cheeky grin back in place, but holy hell it really is. It’s the kind of magnificence that’ll make sculptors cry themselves to sleep and bruise the ego of every man in a room. “I’d feel sad the world can’t see it, but it’s mine and I don’t share.”

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” Khan says, but the fond crinkles at the corners of his eyes belie his scathing tone. Jim lunges up to kiss the side of his mouth, bites at his lips till Khan parts it to give him entrance. Their mouths battle for dominance and its all teeth and lips and tongue till Jim nearly forgets where he was going with this whole thing. He pulls back with a gasp.

“Wait, hey, wait,” Jim pants, moving back down towards his original goal. “Don’t you want to hear the rest of how its gonna go?”

“No,” Khan actually pouts. It’s endearing. Adorable. Jim knows better than to use either of those words out loud. He actually likes having a head, thanks.

“So I’m going to move down,” he continues where he left off, dipping a tongue into the belly button and biting the soft skin around it. Khan arches into it, somewhere between a growl and a groan. “Till I come to your pretty cock,” Jim noses at the soft patch of dark brown hair, giddy at the musky, manly scent of him. Khan spreads his legs, hands twining in Jim’s hair, guiding him to the hard throbbing center of him where he wants Jim the most. “Then I’m going to take you down whole and make you scream.” And without any further ado, he does.

He doesn’t quite manage to make Khan scream. But the augment is letting out broken, deep moans that Jim can feel all the way in his bones, hardening his own cock almost unbearably – so he takes it as a win.

Khan’s fingers clutch at his hair while Jim takes him in deep, glad as always for training himself out of his gag reflex. He licks up and down veins on the underside, toys with the slit at the glans, then swallows down whole again. Khan’s hips are moving restlessly, fucking his mouth in shallow frantic bursts of movement. He’s letting out low keening gasps and Jim reaches up to pinch at his nipples, teasing mercilessly.

When he can feel Khan’s balls tightening and the body beneath him tense up near orgasm, he pulls back with a pop. Khan groans like Jim’s killing him – he is a wrecked vision of flushed decadence sprawled across the bed, actually panting now, all teeth-bitten red mouth and dark, dark eyes.

Jim nearly comes just from the sight alone.

“And then,” Jim continues in a hoarse voice, reaching for the bedside table and pulling out the lube. He coats his fingers generously, reaches down between Khan’s legs. Khan parts them even wider, tilting his hips for better access. “I’ll finger you till you’re ready, so I can fuck you.”

“Jim,” Khan groans and isn’t that the best way anyone has ever possibly said his name. Jim twists his fingers in and out of Khan’s entrance, works in a third to stretch him.

“Jim.” He doesn’t say please. But the name is an order and a plea in itself, a complex study of unspoken desires and affection, just like the man himself.

“What?” Jim teases, because he can. Because this impossible savage lion of a man chooses to let Jim tame him.

“ _Jim_ ,” the deep rumble breaks into an incoherent moan when Jim leans down to take one of his balls into his mouth.

“Say it,” Jim says, but he’s feeling pretty lightheaded himself. He uses his free hand to squeeze at the base of his own cock till he doesn’t feel at the knife edge of orgasm anymore.

“You. In me. _Now_.” Khan all but snarls and Jim doesn’t have it in him to tease further. He lines up with where Khan is open and ready for him, leans forward and in one deep smooth thrust, he’s buried inside.

They don’t do it like this often. Normally, it is fast, hard; full of passion and lust and a breathless collision of bodies. In the hours they manage to snatch between Jim’s missions on the Enterprise and Khan’s own work on earth trying to rehabilitate his crew and help them integrate with the Federation, they rarely have time to _indulge_ in each other.

But they indulge now.

Khan’s head falls backwards on the pillow when Jim enters him, and Jim leans forward to take that open mouth in a bruising kiss. His hands fumble till they find Khan’s own and he presses their entwined hands flat on the bed next to Khan’s head, never pausing in the breathless open-mouthed kisses.

Jim pulls out nearly all the way and then pushes back in slowly, slowly till he’s in deep. He sets up a slow-burning pace, brushing against Khan's prostate on each thrust, an excruciating array of sensation. Khan’s hips buck underneath him trying to speed them up, but Jim is relentless, keeps his thrusts slow and steady, drawing out the pleasure to the point of pain.

Khan moans into his mouth, cock trapped between their bellies where he cannot reach it, fingers flexing under Jim’s hands. But he doesn’t flip them around, doesn’t take charge. He lets himself be held down because he _wants_ to. Hands Jim all the control because he trusts him.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Jim pants into his open mouth, trying to quell the urge to go faster, harder. “I love you.”

Khan’s whole body seizes beneath him, fingers tightening painfully around Jim’s, and he’s coming, cock untouched, back arching where Jim is now pounding into him, his incoherent moans muffled by Jim’s tongue.

Jim barely lasts two, three more thrusts and his own orgasm hits him, whiting out his vision till he sees stars, releasing deep inside his lover.

Sometime later his brain switches back online and Jim lifts himself up a little from where he’s sprawled over Khan, his loud panting the only real sound in the room. Khan’s own breathing has stabilized, but his eyes are still hazy with post-orgasmic bliss. His legs fall limply from where they’d been wrapped around Jim’s waist in a stranglehold, and Jim feels gentle kisses pressed against his temple.

Jim lifts his head up, with what feels like stupendous effort, to fasten his mouth over Khan’s. It’s not so much a kiss as a sharing of breath and warmth. It feels like heaven. They should probably get up and clean the cooling come off their skin, but he can’t find the motivation for it just then, wrapped up as he is in a thoroughly well-fucked Khan.

“Hey,” Jim says, grinning rather stupidly, bumping their foreheads together.

Khan’s eyes have fluttered closed, lashes a dark streak of color against pale-and-pink skin. When they blink open, they are as confounding as ever in color, but there is no mistaking the emotion within them.

“I feel the same, James,” Khan whispers into his skin, mouth leaving idle kisses along his cheek. His fingers gently untwine from where Jim is still holding them down, arms coming up to wrap around his back. “What you said before. I feel the same. You know I do.”

“Yeah,” Jim feels strangely choked up in emotion. He clears his throat. “Yeah, I know that.”

“Good,” Khan sighs, leaves one more hard kiss to Jim’s mouth and disentangles from the mess of limbs. He stands up, glorious as any holo-portrait of Adonis, and does a full-body stretch, muscles flexing and moving beneath his skin.

Despite the rigorous workout it just received, Jim’s cock does a valiant attempt to fill out again. It twitches weakly at the sight of all that perfect skin, and Khan (of course he does, the bastard) notices.

He smirks.

“You still have two hours and fifty five minutes left before you are needed at Starfleet HQ,” Khan says. “Also Dr. McCoy will interrogate you today about suspicions he’s had about the two of us for a while, so do try to practice ahead on what to say. I’m going to have a shower.” With that Khan turns and heads for the bathroom, ass on full display for Jim to admire. (And oh, he does).

“Well, are you coming?” Khan asks when he reaches the bathroom door, one eyebrow cocked in his direction, and looking like every wet dream Jim’s ever had put together. “You may join me if you wish, Captain.” With that he disappears inside, door left unlocked behind him. A beat of silence and then Jim scrambles after him.

He doesn’t need telling twice.

**Author's Note:**

> After ages of passively reading and appreciating this pairing, I wanted to take a spin at writing them myself and see where it went. And it mutated into this behemoth of over two thousand words of porn. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and thoughts are always appreciated! xo


End file.
